Eduardo's Punishment
by Darksword433
Summary: Eduardo sends Blu to boot camp, what will happen next.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

**A/N: Welcome to my new story, if you haven't read the prequel: Blu's Visitors, please do. Without further delay here is the story.**

Third Person POV

Jewel and Eduardo were talking in Roberto's hollow about Blu going to bootcamp.

"Jewel I wan't you to be his overseer when he's at bootcamp," "okay daddy but are you really going to send Gilberto, Jessica, Tomas and Louis as well?" Jewel inquired, "yes they all need to become one of the tribe," Eduardo answered. "They will all resist, especially Blu," Jewel informed Eduardo. "Then discipline them," he replied. "I don't wan't my husband to hate me!" Jewel exclaimed, "answer this question, what do male macaws like the most?" Eduardo stated. "Easy, sex" Jewel answered, "then if he behaves give him a hand job, or something." Eduardo suggested, "well in that case Blu is in for a really good or really bad week," Jewel stated.

Three Hours Later

Jewel, Blu, Jessica, Gilberto, Tomas, Louis, Roberto and five six macaw guards flew into a space of about twenty trees, each tree had a hollow in it and there were tons of training areas. When they reached the center of the area, Jewel spoke up. "Okay people when you are in bootcamp we have a set of rules." "This should be interesting" Louis whispered to Tomas. "Rule number one, no profanity or bad language," Jewel stated. "Thats pretty f***ing hard" Blu whispered to Gilberto," "rule number two, no pornography or sexual stimulation of any kind." Jewel stated, "for a whole week?!" Louis inquired, "yep" Jewel answered coldly. "Rule number three you will obey all the rules above, you are rewarded your rations of food by doing good, and will be punished for doing bad." Jewel said, "Okay get to your individual hollows and enjoy the nap, cause you won't have one for a while." After about thirty minutes the crew headed out to the spider pit.

"Okay as you can see here we have a pit full of harmless spiders." Jewel stated, "the test is simple, walk through it," Jewel explained. Blu looked down with a terrified expression and said, "holy f***ing s***!" "Blu you will obey the rules, since you broke them you will be punished!" Jewel then through a punch at Blu, Blu then blocked it and tripped Jewel and said "sorry Jewel but no one is being punished here except you. He then pinned her to the ground, but Jewel had a plan, she head butted Blu who fell over. She then took a vine and gave him lashes to the back. Blu stood up with the help of Tomas, Louis and Gilberto, and looked at Jewel with a look of anger. Jewel was now even a little afraid of him, and throughout the rest of the day had to punish him over five times.

It was now at night and the whole crew was in Louis's hollow. "I have a plan to get out of here," Tomas stated. "I'm all ears Jessica replied," "okay so Gilberto uses the knife he snuck into camp to kidnap Roberto and the guards and Blu will hold Jewel hostage in the big hollow that she is staying in, meanwhile Jessica and I fly to Manaus and rent a bird-car, we will then escape to Rio and fly to the United States or Europe and stay there until we are ready to return." Gilberto explained, "and, Blu are you okay? you have this weird look on you face." Gilberto asked, "i'm fine," Blu replied, even though mentally he was mad at Jewel to the point of insanity. "Okay lets move!" Louis exclaimed.

Gilberto hid in a berry bush behind the guards camp, Roberto was on watch duty and the others were sound asleep. He then whistled and Roberto sprang into action, he finally headed for the bush. Gilberto stood up and tackled him from the back and aimed a knife at his throughout. "Okay mr. strength and brawn you will follow me or die capiche?" Roberto nodded quickly. While Gilberto was kidnapping the guard, Blu walked into Jewel's tent to see her there, waiting. "Blu this camp is for your own good." Jewel stated, Blu charged at her, grabbed her and tied her to a root at the bottom of the tree. Jewel, who was crying said "what will you do to me?" "Punish you"

**A/N: Here is where you can send suggestions, each suggestion must have two punishments for Jewel, (and forgiveness doesn't apply) to go through, I'm curios to here your responses. Darksword- Out **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

A/N: I know the polls were open for a very short amount of time, next time it will be open longer

I will be taking BluJewellover88's suggestion. And the beginning of the last chapter was just Eduardo trying to get Jewel to figure out his suggestion.

"Please Blu don't do this, you're not yourself right now!" Jewel said crying. "NO, you WHIPED ME Jewel, you let Eduardo send me to this hell hole and now you will suffer the consequences" Blu replied unfazed. "a-aa rre y-you g-oing t-o kill me?" Jewel said shaking. "No, killing you is not my intent, revenge is." "H-ow w-ill you do t-hat," "well lets start on you taking away my freedom, now I will take away yours." Blu then twisted and pulled out one of Jewel's primary feathers. "OW!" Jewel cried, "BLU PLEASE STOP!" Blu didn't answer and pulled out all of them out. He then began tearing feathers of her stomach, "OW, OW!" she screamed. "And it'll get worse," he said, he untied her and threw her on the ground and was about to punch her stomach wound. "BLU STOP, I'M PREGNANT!" Jewel shouted.

Blu shot awake thinking of the horrible dream, "oh no i'm going to bootcamp tomorrow, I need to talk to Jewel." He thought to himself, "I'll fly over to Jessica's I think she's spending the night there." after about a ten minute flight he flew into Jessica's hollow and saw Jewel looking at the stars while Jessica slept inside the hollow. "Hi honey," Blu called out "hi sweetie" she replied, "I have a problem" Blu started. "What might that be" Jewel answered, Blu then explained his entire dream to Jewel. "That's ironic" Jewel stated, "how" "well my father suggested the exact same things yesterday," Jewel replied. "Well, speaking of your father I thought to quell the bad relations between me and him. Me, you, Mimi, the kids, Roberto, Louis, Jessica, Tomas and Gilberto all go to the United States and later, Europe," Blu suggested. "That would be interesting". Jewel replied, "yeah, after all the kids got to connect to your roots, now they connect to mine."

The Next Morning

After a long time of begging, Roberto and Eduardo agreed to go on the trip. Blu and Tomas rented a BMW sedan, and a Nissan SUV (cars) in Manaus, where the group agreed to meet up. When they all arrived Blu started giving the briefing, "okay so here's the setup, me, Jewel, Gilberto, Mimi and Eduardo are in car one." Blu then pointed to the green sedan, "and in the second car will be, Louis, Roberto, Jessica, and the kids." Blu pointed at the much bigger red SUV, "Louis and I are the two drivers and we will have rest stops." "Alright you heard him, lets move!" Gilberto said excitedly, Blu and louis started their cars, the trip had started.

Inside Blu's Car

For about thirty minutes the car was silent, Gilberto, Mimi and Eduardo were all in the backseat of the car, with Blu driving and Jewel riding shotgun. Mimi broke the science, "so Blu, what is Miami," "well its a city in the United States, Florida to be more precise." Blu responded, "what is a city, what is the United States and what is Florida?" Mimi asked, this time Gilberto responded "the United States is a country, so that is like a REALLY big tribe. A state is a geographical part of a country, and a city is an area with a huge population." Blu explained, "it's gonna be a long trip" Gilberto sighed


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

A/N: From this chapter forward there will be longer, daily chapters

Blu's Car

By now a big conversation had arose in the car, it was mostly Blu who explained everything

about the city, and the country. "We'll be there for five days, we'll relax, go to the beaches, it's very easygoing." Blu explained, there was a short silence that Jewel broke, "I hope the kids don't give Louis trouble." "Don't worry honey Roberto is in that car, they should behave," Blu replied. "Blu, I think you should find a hotel in the next city over," Gilberto urged. "Okay your right, but we should let Louis know." Blu answered, "here, Jewel talk to Louis tell him we'll meet him in the next city over."

Rio Airport Two Days Later

"Alright guys this is our flight," Gilberto stated. With that the crew wen't into the cargo bay and waited for takeoff. After they landed, they checked in at a hotel and started making plans. "Well shouldn't the local tribe of birds have a welcome ceremonial dance, for we are visitors of a different tribe?" Eduardo asked, "well, no here there are no such thing as tribes and a ceremonial dance is called a party." Louis informed him, "well i'm interested to see a party," Roberto said. "It starts soon so ill go early, meet me there," Tomas stated. Everyone met up at a local club, it was by the beach with tons of people, it even had a DJ stand with multicolour lights. "Well in the amazon you get face paint and dance, here you just dance!" Blu said. Then the DJ played Summer by Calvin Harris, Blu and Gilberto ran out to the dance floor where tons of other birds were dancing and got in a formation and sang the lyrics. Eduardo, Roberto, Jewel and Mimi looked at Blu, they thought he was clumsy but there he was shuffling and doing backflips. Tiago was the first to break the trance and started dancing with his father in perfect harmony. "Apparently Tiago is more like his father then I thought" Jewel thought to herself.

Roberto followed by Bia and Carla wen't to the floor, Roberto was having problems but Carla and Bia were dancing like they did it every day. The song finally ended and a tired Blu and Gilberto had to take a break. "I'm not as young as I used to be" Blu said between pants, "we all aren't" Gilberto added. "Blu, i'm speechless, how did you learn that," Jewel asked. "I was young once too you know," Blu replied, when the kids got tired they checked back into the hotel. Blu and Jewel now sat in the living room of the hotel, "Blu what was your life like when you were a teenager?" Jewel asked, "well it was travel, and I was also into politics." "What are politics?" Jewel inquired, "well politics means you are a representative, minister or perhaps even a king. For an example Eduardo is the only decision maker in the tribe, which makes him a king." "In what position were you?" Jewel inquired, "I was in a debate club, but Gilberto was part of the bird version of the british parliament." "You know Blu, I love it when you get all nerdy on me." Jewel stated, "well, don't expect it to stop." And then both macaws fell into a heavy sleep.

A/N: For those of you that requested a sex scene, please submit your ideas. Because out of all the elements of the story, thats the one i've had trouble making.

-Darksword433


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

Blu woke up to see Jewel next to him, he smiled and got out of the hotel bed. Blu wrote a note to Jewel telling her were he would be, and left the hotel. Eduardo met him in the hotel lobby "hi Blu, how are you?" "I'm alright Eduardo, and you?" "i'm fine," "so what are we going to do today?" Eduardo inquired. "Well, I was thinking we could go to sea world, for the kids sake and then book a flight to wherever Jewel want's to go." "Sounds like a plan Blu, but as some father son advice, keep a close eye on Roberto." "But I thought you didn't wan't me as a son in law and even wish Jewel had married Roberto." "Yes, i'm sorry about that but take my advice, I can read him like a book, trust me he want's your wife." "I will protect my wife from any harm that may befall her, I will be sure to keep Roberto in check, thank you for the advice." Eduardo nodded and walked away where Luis was waiting in a car, then Blu wen't back to the hotel room to get his swim shorts that were made for birds. He also went to pick up the kids, "hey guys, did you sleep well?" he whispered for Jewel not to wake up. Then the macaw noticed something under his sons bedsheets, "Tiago has started puberty already? That was fast!" "Guys wake up," he said a little louder, this time they did, "good morning dad" Tiago said. "Good morning son, how are you?" "i'm good, and you dad?" "good, Tiago, today your mother will be with your uncle Gilberto and aunt Jessica." "Okay dad, and what about uncle Tomas?" "he will be with us." "Get your sisters awake and go to the hotel lobby, the car has our stuff in it," "okay dad see you in a second."

Two Hours Later: in the hotel room

"I don't need any of this human stuff to tell me what time it is, I know its twelve o'clock!" Jewel thought to herself, she looked to her right and saw the alarm clock that said 1:00 PM. "I stand corrected" she mentally stated, she grabbed a little note hidden under the alarm clock.

Note: Good morning Jewel,

The kids and I have gone to the Rehoboth beach, if you wan't to get here i'm assured that you remember our driving lessons. I made you breakfast, it should be on the kitchen counter.

-Love

Blu

"He left me breakfast, how sweet of him to do that," Jewel said mentally. She ate breakfast and wen't to one of the cars, without knowing that Roberto was watching her every move.


End file.
